Breaking the Ice
by Wolfie43
Summary: Jack has competition on his hands due to the joining of a new spirit, Kassy. Pitch is growing stronger so the two teens don't have time to fight. Will Jack ever accept her before Pitch takes over and it's too late? With a lot of help from the other guardians they could be able to tame the fire spirit and defeat Pitch Black once and for all!
1. Sacrifice

**Welcome to my second fanfic! I wrote this a couple days ago after watching Rise of the Guardians and fell in love with the movie. Jack is just so adorable! *squeals* Anyway please enjoy this fire and ice fic featuring my OC, Kassy O'Neil, Jack Frost, and all of the rest of the Guardians!**

**I do not own the Rise of the Guardians, but I do own my character Kassy!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kassy, did you see that? Look at the forest it's so pretty!"

I turned my focus to my little brother edging closer to the woods. I followed his eyes to see waves of orange, red, and yellow flood down the mountain side, smoke filling the air. Birds took off from the treetops and I heard animals sprinting to get away from the blaze. "Forest fire," I mumbled.

My dogs' bark brought me back to reality and I sprung out of the lawn chair I was sitting in and bolted inside. "The forest it's on fire!" She came out of the kitchen and her mouth dropped open at the sight. "Oh no…!"

A rabbit hopped out of the shrubs catching my dog's attention and it bolted right back into the woods, dog in tow. "Max get back here!" I screamed, frantic. The situation seemed hopeless. "Sissy, what's going to happen to Max?" I held back a cringe and looked him dead in the eyes. "He'll be just fine. I promise Kevin." "B-but he ran into the forest. You said it yourself that it was on fire, what if Max gets hurt?!" Kevin whimpered and stared at the spot where the dog ran away. My brother wiped the tears trailing down him face. His expression was unreadable. Whatever he was thinking at the moment couldn't be good.

Before I could ask he was away from my mother's side and into the woods. My mom tried to grab his shirt collar, but he was out of her reach. I threw her a worried glance. This isn't good. Now there are two family members about to get burnt to a crisp. I couldn't just sit here and do nothing. "I'm going after them," I spoke. My voice wavered. "Kassy," She began but I shook my head. "I need to go," I looked at her one last time before following the two into the blazing forest.

I could hear Kevin's pleading calls to Max in the distance but only slightly over the roar of the flames. I looped my way through bushes and thorny plants following the sound of his voice. It was estimated that they were quite a long ways in front of me and their pace was quick. The dogs' barks joined in with my brother and they seemed to be going farther. "Kevin! Stop!" I yelled. The smoke was getting heavier as we went and I was having trouble keeping from coughing. My brother's voice faded out. It worried me and I went faster. I found the two in a clearing, Kevin under a tree branch and Max whining next to him. I gripped the branch attempting to get it off, but it didn't budge. Fire was surrounding us and when I finally free the little boy there was no way of escape. A ring of flames was keeping us from that. "Kassy, are we going to die?" Kevin's eyes were filled with tears and the dog was howling in despair. "Calm down. Everything will be alright. I can toss you two over the fire and you can go home and get help." I reasoned. Kevin smiled a bit. It disappeared when he thought about it more. "What about you?" "Don't worry I'll be fine" I gave my best reassuring face and dropped the dog over the flames. "It's your turn, Kevin!" I cheered in fake happiness. I tossed him and he looked back for a second before running off with the dog.

I coughed at the smoke filled my lungs. The chances of me making it were slim. The fire closed in and singed my body. My throat burned and I tried to steady my breathing. The forest was engulfed a few moments later, me with it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Well that was fun. If you want to find out what happens to Kassy in the next chapter please review. Also I was wondering if I should add another holiday character in. Pick your favorite and tell me! I hope you liked it and will want to read more.**

**~Yours Truly Wolfie**


	2. Playing with Fire

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER 2

"You are the spirit of Summer, awaken and find the guardians. I will inform them of you coming," the loud voice boomed in her head causing an instant head ache. Kassy bit back a string of curses and opened her eyes. The moon hung over head glowing along with the millions of stars. She had found herself in the forest that looked like it was burnt to a crisp.

"Who are you? Why did you call on me? And who are the Guardians?" Her head swiveled around scanning the area to look for the person who spoke, but saw no one.

"I am the Man in the Moon, I called on you because an evil force is growing stronger in the world and the Guardians will need you. You will soon meet them," the Man in the Moon finished. The girl glanced up at him and grumbled.

"Fine I'll help them. But how will I know when I've met them?" When there was no response, she huffed and stormed deeper into the woods. It wasn't fair that she had to help strangers she hadn't even met yet because some "Man in the Moon" guy told her to.

Anger bubbled up and she screamed in frustration. Hands clenched, she punched the nearest tree sending out sparks when it made contact to the bark. "What the heck?" Confusion filled her as she stared at the tree that now had a sizzling burn the size of her petite fist. It didn't take long for her face to form a smirk. Fire sparked in her eyes as she ran around the trees flinging flames like an insane pyro. This was way too fun.

Kassy was cut short as she fell face first onto the ground kissing the dirt hard. "Oww," she moaned and held her ankle. It pulsed with pain and her eyes narrow searching for the culprit to her fail. It was…. a bow? Hidden under a pile of leaves, poked out a beautiful wooden bow. Kassy gripped the finely made weapon running her fingers along its frame. Golden designs decorated it making her love for it spike. A quiver of arrows stood well hidden behind the closes tree. Like the bow, the quiver also had the design. There was only one word to describe the two, "Mine!" Using the bow as a makeshift crutch Kassy limped on though the woods.

Hours passed and still no sign of any Guardians or any person for that matter. The sun was beginning to rise over the mountains in the east. Exhaustion streamed though the newly made spirit and she stopped at a cave carved into an uprooted tree. It was big enough for her and one other person. With the bow and quiver resting neatly at her side Kassy closed her eyes and sleep overtook her in moments.

~~~~At the North Pole~~~~

"A new guardian," Jack sighed. It was just another person to worry about. He already had a bad feeling about her, like something in his mind screamed warnings. Manny had shown the group a picture of a young girl who seemed about Jack's age. "You should be overjoyed Mate!" Bunnymund sat next to him patting his back. "I know, but this doesn't feel right at all. First Manny tells us that Pitch is back and now we have to waste time trying to find a girl. It's a little overwhelming," Jack shook his head. His eyebrows where furrowed and his head rested in his hands. Why was he feeling like this? Jack discarded the thoughts and plastered on a fake smile, joining the rest of the group around the Moon view. North chuckled at their youngest member before calling out his sleigh. Tooth danced with joy with a big smile gracing her face. Bunny mumbled his usual complains as they piled in much to his dislike. With everyone in their seats North snapped the reigns without warning and the guardians where speeding out of the workshop, Bunnymund barfing all the while.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I like writing Bunnymund. He's one of the fun ones. I'm happy I don't have writers block too. (Knock on wood) I'll have the next chapters posted as soon as I finish them. **

**Don't forget pick your favorite holiday character and tell me. I will add the top chosen into the story. Thanks for reading so far. I would be here without you guys. Love ya!**

**~Your Truly Wolfie**


	3. Pitch Black is Back

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER 3

Kassy opened her eyes and rubbed the sleep away before climbing out of the tiny cave the tree had made. It was about noon, she could tell. It was hot not that the summer spirit was complaining. Kassy stretched, wiping the dirt off of her clothes.

The forest was a whole different place in the day than at night. She took a step forward with her right foot. Pain shot up her leg causing her to cry out. She fell down and rocked back and forth.

"Damnit I forgot," Kassy winced and took the bow out of the cave and threw the quiver over her shoulder. Steadying herself with the bow she went on her way. She hadn't gotten far when she saw a cabin sitting all alone behind the trees.

At first glance it was just a rundown old shack, but Kassy's mind told her otherwise. It was familiar yet strange. Curiosity got the better of her and she waltzed right up to the thing and peered in the window. A little boy sat in the front room crying into his dog. His mother was on the beat up couch behind him holding a picture. With a little more snooping she was able to see the picture. It was of… her? How did these people know who she was let alone have a photo.

Kassy rested her head on the glass trying to vent her frustration. Who are these people!? She racked her mind over and over. Unnoticed she fell though the wall and into the front room with the crying family. Her eyes shot open.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude I-," Kassy put up her hands in defense and began to apologize but the rude people ignored her. "Hello!?" She huffed. Still no one lifted their head the slightest bit. Kassy marched up to the woman holding her picture and put her hand on the woman's chin attempting to lift it to her.

"Wha-?" her hand slid right through the woman sending an electric feeling up her spine. "Oh Kassandra… why did you have to leave us?" the woman sobbed and held the frame close to her body hugging it. Kassy stood watching the display of grief. She closed her eyes and concentrated hard on what to do. The moment her vision was black memories brought her back to where her home was before the forest caught fire. They were both good and bad ones. Ones of her playing with her brother and teaching him what type of plants where safe and which one he should totally avoid, to nightmarish ones like when her father had been taken away by the police after he had hit mom. Kassy remembered, she remembered every single detail of her life. She just wished that some parts would have played out differently.

Opening her eyes again she didn't see a woman, but her mother. The boy was not a boy, but Kevin her youngest brother. And the dog wasn't just a random black lab, but it was her lab, her Max. Kassy cried silently to herself letting the rush of emotions hit her finally. Giving it all up was worth it though. The room filled with contentment suddenly. Her mother stopped her sobbing and her brother released the tight grip he had on Max. All eyes were on the summer spirit now. "K-Kassy? Is that you?" Kevin was the first one to break the ice and speak.

"You can see me? But how? I thought I was all alone for the rest of my life. I'm so glad!" Kassy whimpered falling to the floor and embracing her brother and dog. A hug from behind came and it was a family group hug. Everyone was crying now. Not in sorrow but in happiness. Love for the people she cared most about warmed Kassy's heart and the tears came down harder. "Mom, Kevin, Max, I love you all so much," it came out as a small whisper but she didn't need to say more.

"Oh how touching," a voice mocked the scene and fake clapped. "Who are you?" Kassy spun around and hissed at the man who was appearing out of the shadows.

"Why I'm Pitch Black. I've been watching you for a long time my dear. How brave of you to save you brother and that pathetic pooch," Pitch held his heart with one hand and with the other he acted like he was gagging. Kassy temper flared and she let go of her family to hold out her arms in protection.

"If you ever talk about my family that way again I'll burn you so much that Pitch Black won't be able to describe how burnt you are!" She growled and narrowed her eyes to a glare. Pitch had her by the throat against the wall in a blink of an eye. Kassy struggled furiously scratching and clawing at anything in reach. The air was being sucked out of her lungs. Breathless she looked hopelessly to her family. Pitch's face grinned evilly at his victim. That was until the door was busted open, "Pitch!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Woohoo! Finally finished with this chapter. Is was a tiresome one that's for sure. I hope your enjoying this so far. I need feedback please. Don't forget to tell me your favorite holiday character so I can add them into the story! The next chapter will be up as soon as I get one ;) so it's up to you readers!**

**~Yours Truly Wolfie**


	4. AN

**A/N: Hey Wolfie here, just wanted to thank you readers for sticking with me though this story and I hope you are excited to read the next chapter! Special thanks to Kittylove12 for following and to all the other people in my life that have helped my come up with some of this. Thank you again to everyone and don't forget to R&R and give me your favorite holiday characters. The voting ends 8/30/13 so hurry while you have the chance! Love you guys! Bye :)**


End file.
